DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicant's description) This core will provide administrative and fiscal oversight for the individual projects and the program as a whole. It will also be responsible for recruiting new VCFS patients, evaluating their clinical records, ascertaining their phenotypes and obtaining blood samples as needed after informed consent. In addition, the core is to establish cell lines from the lymphocytes and prepare DNA samples. Finally, it will be responsible for maintaining human and mouse genomic libraries and other molecular biological reagents that will be used by the projects.